goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Rogers International Airport Massacre
The Fred Rogers International Airport Massacre was an act of terrorism perpetrated on August 18th, 2014 by four members of the Inner Circle and undercover PSIA agent Kazuo Yamada Prelude Vladimir Makarov, Benito, Hanuel Cho (alias Kenji Yamada), Dietrich, Jayden and Bernard arrived at Fred Rogers International Airport's underground car parking lot. Makarov found out Henry betrayed him by alerting the authorities beforehand, and shoots him in the chest with a Desert Eagle and leaves him to bleed out in the parking lot while he and his men enter the elevator to begin the assault. The Massacre Upon entering the terminal, Makarov, Benito, Dietrich, Jayden and Yamada opened fire on dumbfounded civilians at a security checkpoint, killing all of them as they tried to flee through the crowded choke point of the metal detectors on Moe and Joe's orders. Makarov and his men then moved methodically throughout the terminal, firing scores of rounds at the fleeing civilians and armed security guards within it, and coldly executing the injured. Many guards attempted to engage the terrorists, only to be mowed down owing to their inferior firepower. Though dozens of civilians were massacred, the majority in the rest of the airport managed to flee as the emergency shutters came down and sealed off the terminal or they can be killed by the player before or right after they escape when the door comes down. A squad of security men attempted to ambush the group using a lift, but it was destroyed when one of the terrorists threw a grenade inside. Meanwhile, the terrorists fired into the terminal on the ground level, killing many civilians fleeing behind the gates. Once the terminal was sealed, all flights to Fred Rogers International Airport abandoned their landings and were marked as "Delayed". After the bloody killing spree of civilians and security guards inside the terminal had ended, when they reached the tarmac, the ATLAS Network European counter-terrorist unit was deployed in order to engage Makarov and his men and stop the massacre. Considerably more well-armed and skilled compared to the outmatched European airport police, the ATLAS Network used riot shields to great effect and killed Dietrich and Benito in the ensuing shootout, but ultimately failed to stop the terrorist group, leaving only Makarov, Viktor and Cho to escape. The surviving terrorists reached their getaway vehicle, an ambulance, in which Jinhai and a driver had been waiting for them. Makarov, already aware of Yamada's true identity, then betrayed and executed the Japanese agent as he helped him into the ambulance. The ambulance drove away, leaving Yamada's corpse to be recovered by the Land of Make-Believe's ATLAS. Aftermath The ATLAS Network then secured the airport, left with the hundreds who lay dead or dying within. Few survivors were found among the bloodied masses of bodies, one of them being Henry, who was resuscitated after suffering shock and blood loss. Upon Yamada's positive identification as an Japanese Public Security Intelligence Agency operative and the use of standard-issue Japanese Self Defense Force and NATO weapons, The Land of Make-Believe accused Japan of terrorist activities against Land of Make-Believe Federation and its remaining allies and declared war reigniting the 2nd Cold War, as Makarov intended. Category:Conflicts Category:2nd Cold War Category:2nd Cold War events Category:Terrorist attacks Trivia